


you can calm the raging sea (you can calm the storm in me)

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Bad Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Storm - Freeform, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: title is from the song Stars by Skillet - I absolutely adore that song
Relationships: Llewelyn Watts/Reader, Llewelyn Watts/You
Kudos: 7





	you can calm the raging sea (you can calm the storm in me)

Thunder crackles; your hairs stand on end as a flash briefly lightens the room. Rain is hammering against the windows, it feels as though the windows will shatter at any given moment. Wind is blowing at the house from all angles, and if you weren’t worrying about the rest of the weather, you’d be worrying that the house will collapse beneath you. 

The only warmth is the man by your side. He’s curled around you, his hands providing the only calm. You’re not sure how it got this bad, that you’d be bordering on panic attacks over a simple storm.

Yet here you are.

It’s all normal, natural weather phenomenons,  _ it shouldn’t be so bad.  _

The thin duvet is sticking to your skin, it’s almost uncomfortable. Llewellyn shifts closer to you, his head resting on your chest. You can’t move closer together if you tried, but you want to. You’re curled around each other, every so often you’d stop and stroke your fingers through his hair, he lets out quiet purrs akin to a cat. 

The rain gets heavier, the tension rises. You don’t even try to hide the whimper that you let out; it’s almost silenced by the rain and the wind. 

_ But it’s not. _

A few moments pass, and you try to get at least some sleep before work tomorrow.    
“Darlin’...” Llewellyn’s voice is soft, filled with concern, sleep and love. You look over to him, he’s looking right back at you. Your hand finds its way to his cheek, the feeling of his skin beneath your fingers can only calm you. His hand finds your own and he presses his lips against your fingers, a smile gracing his face. You pull him into a hug, flinching under the sound of thunder. His hands rest over your shoulder blades as he holds you close. 

The storm continues to rage, the anxiety is bubbling inside of you. But his arms around you, they’re a blanket.    
“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks, nudging until you can see deep into his eyes. A short, shaky nod tells him all he needs.    
“I uh…” You sigh, voice barely above a whisper. He’s there though, calming and soothing you every step of the way. You relax in his arms, the tension fading from your shoulders. 

The conversation flows like a river, nothing is missed. The clouds were fading from your mind, and morning was rolling around when you were both falling back to sleep. Work should call you both, there are jobs that need to be done.

But as the storm rages on over Toronto, you can’t help but curl closer to Llewellyn while the rain continues to fall. Everything else can wait until the storm has calmed. 


End file.
